Vartün
Vartün was the name of the Loran palace in Tyrell. It housed the royal family of sorans and korans, and was the seat of royal power in southern Tyrell. History Vartün was constructed sometime after the formation of Den'verden, the successor to the previous castle used by koran S'irelli around 2,000 AC. The Legend of Draconte At some point after the beginning of the Great Winter, Vartün was overtaken by Wyse, who had possessed first Mar'ye, and then soran Elemsra. Wyse imprisoned Tasaru Krohn and her companions in the lower pillar of the castle until their escape. After Wyse was expelled from Elemsra's body by Xi'an, Elemsra continued to rule from Vartün, and used the palace to gather her people and plan attack against the great wyvern. Around 0 AA, Elemsra destroyed the copper mask of Wyse in the lower section of Vartün's pillar. The Legacy Incarnate Sabra the Incarnate was known to live in Vartün, at least part of the time. She had her own section of quarters in the castle pillar for her and her family. She also participated in public events in the castle, and told Lithia McCail of her story about leaving Zanoll in Vartün. Notable inhabitants of Vartün *Elemsra *Prince Erik *Princess Akira and Talli *The Re'sgalan Description Exterior Vartün was a castle constructed of stone with several stone spires. It sat on a great pillar of stone that rose about 2000 feet above the castle basin in which it resided. The upper portion, the castle proper, was swathed in Loran runes, indicating it to be a form of Loran beast, a Loran machine. However, the castle pillar was not similarly decorated. It had balustrades and walkways with griffin gargoyles. Interior The entire interior of Vartün was lined with Loran runes, although not all the runes were lit at the same time, depending on who was using what section of the castle. It was possible Elemsra had control over these runes and thus the life of the castle, similar to how her predecessor S'irelli was able to use the magic of the runes to know the workings of his own castle. The main entrance, a double-door depicting a griffin, opened up into a vaulting entrance hall. Immediately opposite of the entrance was a pillar with a door inside. To either side of the pillar were doors. The one on the left led into a ball room (not to be mistaken with the throne room). The door in the pillar led up a flight of stairs to a perpendicular hallway. Opposite of the pillar exit was a single, sliding stone door with burning blue fires on either side, the entrance to the throne room. The hallway to the right led to an entrance to the dining room. The throne room was a vaulting and long hall with curving sets of stone benches that layered up like steps halfway up the walls. They lined only half the room, and at the end of each terrace was a door to a separate section of the castle. At the other end of the throne room was a dais with a single throne, behind which was a formation of purplish crystals and a thinner stone wall that allowed natural sunlight to glow into the throne room. The door to the left of the throne led into the lower levels of Vartün's pillar, including a dungeon, several living sections, and the cave at the base of the pillar, which held a large forge. It also presumably led to the castle vaults. The door on the right of the throne led to the dining room on the same level, and a stairway in the same wing led up to a section of guest chambers. Category:Castles